In the past year, J.C. Ha was a Visiting Scientist at Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research, training in demographic and genetic analyses of large primate colonies. In addition, we have begun several analyses of the WaRPRC breeding colony, including monitoring and statistically modeling the establishment and growth of the Tulane Colony and summarizing 30 years of demographic data from the Primate Field Station colony. We have completed DNA paternity exclusion testing of the first infants born in multi-male groups at Tulane, produced a colony-wide screening for specific microsatellite DNA markers, and performed several quantitative genetic analyses (birth weight, infant behavioral milestones, HIV susceptibility) based on the large WaRPRC pigtailed macaque pedigree. Supported by NIH grant RR00166.